Trouble In Far Far Away
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Sequel to "Finding True Love" Inuyasha and Kagome go to Far Far Away to deal whatever drama is thrown at them
1. Prince Koga

**Inuyasha And Kagome: Trouble in Far Far Away**

Summary: Sequel to Finding True Love, Newly weds Inuyasha and Kagome go to Kagome's hometown for Inuyasha to meet the in-laws.

** Chapter 1: Prince Koga**

Koga narrating;

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. Throughout the land, everyone was happy. Until the sun went down, and they found their daughter is cursed with a frightful enchantment that took hold each and every night. Desperate, they sought the help of a fairy godmother, to lock the young princess away. There to wait the kiss of the handsome prince Koga._

Prince Koga is riding on his white horse," It was he, who traveled through blistering cold and scorching deserts, traveling for many days and nights to reach the dragon's keep." He said shooting an arrow to the other side of the lava pit. He slide down the rope and lands on the other side. "For he is the most bravest, and most handsome." He takes off his helmet, revealing his blue eyes like from the sky, and long black hair in a high ponytail. "For it's destiny, that his kiss…" He puts in breathe mints into his mouth, "…will break the dreaded curse." He walks to the highest room in the tallest tower. "Alone he climbs the highest room, in the tallest tower. Enters the princess's sleeping chambers, walk to her canopy bed, pull back the curtains to find her…." Koga gasps. A fox demon is there reading a magazine. "What?" The fox asks. "Princess…Kagome?" Koga asks worryingly. "No she isn't here." The fox replies to him. "Oh thank heavens. Where is she?" Koga asks with a smile. "She's on her honeymoon." The fox answers, resuming his magazine. "Honeymoon? With Whom?" Koga asks shockingly.


	2. Honeymoon

**Chapter 2: Honeymoon**

On the west coast, half-dog demon Inuyasha is with his wife Kagome. He fixes the camera to aim it at both of them. Kagome smilingly waves at it. Inuyasha back ups to her and lifts her in his arms. He carries her to their room as a high society inn. Kagome laughs on their way to their room. Inuyasha opens the door with his foot, and they enter. Kagome is surprised with the room. They have a balcony to look outside of the mountains. They have a huge king size bed. In the bathroom it has the biggest hot tub that can fit both of them. Kagome runs to the bed and lays on it and sighs heavenly, "Oh this is the life." She yawns. Inuyasha lies right by her, "It sure is, honey." He smiles at her. She snuggles against him, "Too bad we're here for a week though." Inuyasha rubs her black pointy dog ears on her head, "Well, let's make it our best one yet." He smirks while Kagome is purrs from the rub. It was nighttime. Kagome goes into the bathroom, and decides to take a bath. Inuyasha on the other looks at a book that tells them what's around town. About 15 minutes later, Kagome comes out with a robe on. Inuyasha smells her scent of lavender. "I bet the bath was great." He asks her. "Oh man, I feel like a million bucks." Kagome said. "Give it a shot. You'll love it." She said as she gets to her suitcase to grab something to wear. Inuyasha takes her advice and took his bath. "Oh yeah, now this is the life." He lays back. "But still my hot spring is way better than this. But it'll be better than nothing." About 15 minute s later, he gets out of the tub, and grabs a tower and wraps it around his waist. He comes out and goes into his duffle bag and puts on his white under kimono, and red hakama. He gets a brush and brushes him long silver hair. He turns around to see Kagome is already in bed asleep. She's wearing a white under kimono as well. He smiles softly, and gets into bed. "Good night, Inuyasha." Kagome said half asleep. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her waist. "Good night, Kagome." He replies happily kissing her.

Their honeymoon is what they always wanted. Just for them to spend time together. The first day, it was a hot day so they were at the beach swimming in the ocean. The second day they decided to go out for dinner, while Inuyasha insists that he pays for both of their dinners. The third day, they get massages like no tomorrow. The fourth day, they went shopping getting some stuff for their home. Their fifth day Inuyasha goes to a jewelry store, before they head home. The store has a wise collection of rings, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. Inuyasha looks carefully at a 9-karat diamond ring in a golden band. "I'll take this one, sir." Inuyasha said to the man. "And what colored box would you like?" The man asks. "I'll take the red one please." Inuyasha points to the box he wants. "Right away." The man gets the box, and puts the ring into it. "Thank you." Inuyasha pays for the two, and leaves.

Kagome is back in the room, packing everything because they have to leave the following day. Inuyasha comes into the room. "Oh hey there Inuyasha, where have you been?" Kagome asks as she puts her hands on her hips, with the look of suspicion in her eyes. Inuyasha looks confused at first, "I was just out for a while. That's all." Kagome rolls her eyes; she isn't buying what Inuyasha's behavior. Kagome turns around and resumes packing. Inuyasha looks even confused; "I went out to get something for you." He explains further to her. Kagome freezes and slowly turns around to face him. "And what is it that you got me?" She asks. Inuyasha reaches into his kimono and pulls out the red box. "And what is it that you got there?" She asks as she comes to him. "It has to do with our wedding." He opens it in front of her. Kagome's eyes widen for the box holds the ring that Inuyasha got her. Inuyasha pulls out her left hand, "With a ring like this, it means that we're actually married sweetheart." He puts the ring onto her left ring finger. Kagome takes a closer look at the ring, "It's amazing." She compliments its beauty with a smile, and tears in her eyes. Inuyasha hugs her, "Thank you so much, Inuyasha." She snuggles on his chest. He puts his head over her. "You're welcome." They kiss with the love they cherish. They finish up packing, and then to bed to leave first thing in the morning.


	3. Onward To Far Far Away

**Chapter 3: Onward to Far Away**

Inuyasha and Kagome got out the carriage, "It's so good to be home." Inuyasha said gladly. "Your home is amazing, Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at the front part of it. "This is just the beginning Kagome. Come on." Inuyasha said proudly as he grabs her hand a lead her to the back of the hut. Kagome is amazed of the waterfall that splits to two. "The one on the left, is the hot spring, and the one on the right is where you great cold spring water." Inuyasha said gesturing the area. Kagome smile fondly, "It's amazing." She said as she dips her right hand in the cool water. She sighs with so much delight. "I wanna see the inside of your home." Kagome stood up and runs back to the front. Inuyasha smiles as he shakes his head, "Alright, let's go in." He opens the door, and gestures, "After you." Kagome smiles back, "Thank you." She walks in and she just fell in love with it already. "Welcome to the inside." Inuyasha said coming in. He shows her everything from the kitchen to the den, to the bedroom, and the supplies for everything of the house. Kagome sits on the bed. She immediately lays on it. "You're bed is awesome. I feel I'm in peace already, but…" Inuyasha sits on the edge, "But what, Kagome?" He asks with concern. "The thing is that…" There was knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Kagome asks as she heads to the door. She opens to see that it's Miroku. "Miroku hey, what brings you here?" Kagome asks with worry. "Where are Sango and Kirara?" Miroku sighs, "Sango and Kirara have been busy with mission. They said hey to you and Inuyasha. By the way where is he?" Miroku asks looking around. "Right here." Inuyasha said as he comes to the doorway. "I'm here to give you this message." Miroku replies as he gives the message to them. Kagome opens it up, and reads it.

_Dearest Princess Kagome,_

_You are summoned to the Kingdom of Far Far Away for a Royal Ball in celebration of your marriage. In time the King will bestow his blessings to you and your husband. _

_Love the King and Queen of Far Far Away_

_A.K.A Mom and Dad_

"So my parents want me to come home for our marriage?" Kagome asks with a smile, "I haven't seen them in a long time, I guess it'd be nice to see them again." Inuyasha widens his eyes, "Kagome, do you think it's a good idea to see what your parent are going to see you like this?" Kagome replies quickly, "You have a point there, Inuyasha. But they're my parents. They love me, and I bet they'll love you too." He scoffs, "Yeah right, I assume I won't be welcome to the country club though." Kagome protests, "Will you stop it. They're nothing look that." Inuyasha is getting a little annoyed about it. He never wanted to be with so many people. "What do you want me to retrieve from them?" Kagome looks toward him, "Their blessings, that's all." Inuyasha crosses his arms into his sleeves, "It's a bad idea. We're not going. Trust me."

They packed their last suitcase. "Let's go Inuyasha, we better not get stuck in traffic." Miroku said as he gets to the back of the carriage. Inuyasha exits his hut, with a disbelief sigh. "Don't worry we'll take good care." Shippo said with Soten, and Rin go into the hut. Inuyasha gets in with Kagome on the right side. "I can't believe that we just got back, and now we're leaving." Inuyasha complains, as they are their way. Miroku starts singing road trip songs, trying to keep them amused. It's been passed two days already and they were nowhere near Far Far Away. "Why is it that we haven't made it there, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks through the window. "It's far far away Miroku, and that's why we're going Far…Far…Away." He answers quietly on the last part. "Okay, Okay, I'm just so bored." Miroku said sadly. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Then find a way to entertain yourself. Miroku sighs in the back. He then starts snapping his fingers. While snapping them, Inuyasha is getting irritated, 'Oh for five minutes, could you not be yourself, for five minutes!" he yells straight into Miroku's face. He turns toward the window, as well Kagome did on her side of the carriage. A hand comes in. Kagome frowns, knowing what Miroku is going to do. Miroku snaps, which Inuyasha yells in frustration, "Ahh! Are we there yet?" Kagome smiles, "Yes." Miroku relieves, "Finally."

They enter into the kingdom of Far Far Away, "Wow this is incredible, Kagome." Miroku compliments her hometown. Inuyasha looks up to see a sign of a woman with long black hair with fairy wings and a wands and a potion in her other hand and the talk bubble, "For all your happily ever afters." Inuyasha frowns, "This isn't like the forest. We're definitely not in there anymore." The carriage comes to a stall for an upcoming carriage passing by. "Hey everyone look." One citizen said. The rest of the citizens begin following them. Inuyasha looks depressed. Kagome holds his hand. Inuyasha gives her a fake smile. The finally enter the gate that leads into the castle. There were more citizens by the red carpet that goes into the castle. There were two people at the door. One is the queen in a magenta dress, with a tiny crown on her head. She has brown eyes, and black hair. The man is the king wearing a blue suit with a cape behind. He has brown eyes as well with short black hair, with a bigger crown than the queen's on his head with jewels.

The carriage comes to a stop. A man comes to the front of the door. "A long wait has finally ending. Let's welcome home our beautiful princess and her new husband." He read the scroll. Kagome turns to Inuyasha, "Well this is it."

"This is it." The king said.

"This is it." The man who read the scroll

"This is it." An old man said with a box in front of him.

The man opens the door to let Kagome and Inuyasha out, when the old man opens the box to let the pigeons fly out. When all the pigeons flew pass them, it shows Kagome and Inuyasha. The citizens gasp for her to be a half-demon. One pigeon flies to a wall and falls in front of the king and queen. A baby begins to cry. Miroku backs into the carriage, "You guys go ahead, I'll park the car." The driver drives the carriage away. Inuyasha grabs Kagome hand and laughs nervously, "Do you think it's a good idea to do this, Kagome?" Kagome sighs, as they begin to walk down the red carpet, "Of course, look mom and dad look happy to see us." The King and queen slowly walk down the steps onto the red carpet, "Who on earth are they?" He asks suspiciously. "I think, Hige, that's our little girl." She answers. "That's not little, that's a big problem. Wasn't she supposed to kiss Prince Koga to break the spell?" Hige asks. "Well, he's no price, but they do look…"

"Happy now? Let's go before they light the torches." Inuyasha said as they keep on walking. "They're my parents." Kagome protests him. "Hello, they locked you in a tower." Kagome glares at him, "Hey that was for my own…"

"Good. Let's go back, and pretend that we're not home." Hige said as he turns around but the queen stops him, "Hige we have to be there for them." They keep on overlapping on another until they were close to each other. "Mom, Dad." Kagome hugs them and turns and introduces them, "This here is my husband, Inuyasha." Inuyasha stares at them shyly, "Well, it seems where Kagome gets her good looks from." He laughs nervously. The king glares at him, while Kagome is shocked of the comment.


	4. Tough Night

**Chapter 4: Tough Night**

Later that night, Kagome, Inuyasha, Hige and Ai (The Queen) are in the huge dinning room table. Inuyasha is looking at his plate. In front of him, was a bowl of soup vegetables in a stew, with specific silverware of spoons, forks and knives. There are two cups one with water, and other with sake in it. Inuyasha looks to the Hige, who is still glaring at him. Kagome takes a sip of her water, and burps. "Excuse me." She said with an embarrassing smile on her face. "Bet out than in, I say, eh Kagome." Inuyasha said while he and Kagome laugh. Unfortunately Hige and Ai aren't. "I guess not then." Inuyasha said looking a bit disappointed of it. "Who said I can't be here? You don't know who I am!" A voice said from the kitchen. Out comes Miroku. "Thank you for waiting. I've been having trouble looking for this room all night." He sits down. "Who said he could be here!" Hige angrily asks. "Dad, relax he helped me escape from the castle." Kagome said. "That's right, I want something to eat." Miroku asks to the kitchen. Inuyasha shakes his head, and takes a spoon and sips the liquid. "Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome quietly turns to him. Inuyasha smiles, "Great soup, Mrs. Q. Mmm." Inuyasha rubs his belly, showing how much he likes it. "No no. Darling." She said as she dips her hands into a bowl full of water. Inuyasha turns to see everyone else doing it. "So, tell me Kagome, where do you live?" Queen Ai asks her daughter wiping her hands dry. "Inuyasha has his own lands. Don't you honey?" Kagome answers her turning to him. "Absolutely. We have a beautiful hut, with a waterfall in the back with a hot spring on one side, when nice cool water on the other." Inuyasha politely to Hige. "A half-demon in a hut in the middle of the forest." Hige rudely said the obvious. "Well it'll be a great place to raise the kids." Ai said which made Inuyasha and Hige spit out their soup. "It's too early to talk about it." Inuyasha started. "I just started eating." Hige said. The head chef comes out. "Dinner is served." He said as the others lay done a lot of dishes with chicken, lobster, and a whole pig. "I would believe my grandchildren will be…" Hige said as he grabs the lobster. "…half dog demon, yes." Inuyasha said as he takes the chicken. "It's best not to eat your own child." Hige said as he cuts the lobster. "Dad!" Kagome said to him. "Oh no we don't let our children to be locked up in a tower." Inuyasha responses as he pulls out the bones of the chicken. "Inuyasha, please." Kagome turn to her husband. "I did that because I love her." Hige calls out to him. "Oh yeah, day care or feline guarded castle." Inuyasha talks back. Kagome sighs. The men continue on crushing the food they get their hands on. "It's so nice to have the family together for dinner." Ai said sadly. Hige and Inuyasha glared each got the pig and pull out the legs making it fly. The ladies begin to call each other out. The pig lands on the table and makes a mess, with food and drinks all over everyone. Kagome looks at all of them, and runs out of the dinner room. Hige looks back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha feels guilty about what he did.


	5. The Fairy Godmother, Kikyo

**Chapter 5: The Fairy Godmother, Kikyo**

Kagome runs into her room, locking the door behind her. She is a wreck, sake, and food sauces all over her green dress. She looks herself into her vanity mirror and looked like a hobo. She goes into her wardrobe and changes into a blue kimono. Seeing how late it is already, she walks out to her balcony that overlook her hometown. Feeling so depressed she cries a tear. The tear lands on the railing of the balcony. All of a sudden a lot of bubbles come falling down. In one of the bubble was a woman with fairy wings and a magic wand, in a like blue kimono. "You tears have called to me. So here comes my sweet remedy. I know what every princess needs, to live happily…" She sings as she pops one of them. Kagome steps back. "Oh my dear, my how you've grown." She said to Kagome. "You know me?" Kagome asks. "Of course I do. I'm Kikyo, your fairly godmother." Kagome rises an eyebrow, "I have a fairy godmother?" Kikyo shushes, "I here to make it all better." She twirls her wands making a lot of things to appear and furniture to come to life. Kikyo even turns Kagome's kimono into a golden one. Kagome is getting uncomfortable about this. "Stop!" She yells to get Kikyo's attention. "Thank you so much Kikyo. But I really don't need all this." The furniture murmur disappointed of Kagome's reason. There was a knock on the door. "Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha calls as he enters. Miroku comes in after him. 'Nice pad Kagome, too bad about mine though, oh well." Miroku comments her bedroom. "Um, Kikyo, Furniture. This is my husband, Inuyasha." Kagome introducing them to him. "Your husband? What do you mean?" Kikyo asks. "Inuyasha is the one who saved me?" Kagome answers with honesty. "But that can't be right." Kikyo protests. "Oh great, more relatives." Inuyasha turns around sarcastically. "She's just trying to help." Kagome said back. "She can help us pack. Get your coat, dear. We're leaving." Inuyasha said as he heads to the luggage. "What, when did you decided this?" Kagome asks to him. "Shortly after arriving." Inuyasha replies. "But I don't want to leave." Miroku said. Kagome turns to Kikyo, "Look I'm so sorry about this." Kikyo shakes her head, "No worries, but if you do need any help from me, happiness is a teardrop away." Kikyo answers giving Kagome a card, but Inuyasha grabs it, "Thanks, but we have all the happiness we need. Happy happy happy." He said angrily instead. "So I see…" Kikyo laughs, and leaves in a flying carriage.

Kagome glares back to Inuyasha. "Very nice, Inuyasha." Inuyasha turns to her, "What? I told you coming here was a bad idea." Kagome shakes her head, "You could at lease try to get along with my father." Inuyasha walks to her, "It turns out that your parents don't want to give us their blessings. Even if I _did _wanted it." Kagome responses to him, "Well would it be nice to ask what I wanted?" Inuyasha fakes a smiles, "Yeah, do you want me to pack for you?" Kagome widens her eyes, "You're unbelievable. You're behaving like a…." Inuyasha asks irritatedly, "like a what?" Kagome shouts, "Like a half-demon." Inuyasha glares, "Well here's a news flash for you; if your parents like it or not, I _am _a half demon. And guess what princess, that's not going to change." Kagome widens her eyes and heads to the door, and turns to him, "I've made changes for you, Inuyasha. Think about that." She leaves the room. Miroku mimics Kagome, "I'm a half demon arrrr!" Inuyasha goes to the door, and hears Kagome crying. He flattens his ears, shaking his head.

King Hige is on his balcony looking disappointed. He never knew that his daughter decided to married a half-demon, despite that she becomes one every night. But since the curse has been lifted, he was hoping for her to be human, not a half-demon. "Unbelievable!" He yells outrageously. "Ai, why did she have to marry that half-demon?" He said as he enters back into his and wife's bedroom. "You're the one who summoned here." Ai responses while she reads a book. "Ai this is serious. You should know that Kagome was supposed to rescued by Prince Koga." Hige complains. "You're taking this too personally. This is _Kagome's _choice." Ai glares at him. She loves her as much as Hige does. "She was supposed to be married to the man we picked out for her. You expect me to give my blessings to that dog?" Hige asks. "Kagome does, and she'll never forgive you if you don't/" Ai explains from Kagome's point of view. Hige scoffs. "You assume that love is totally predictable. Remember when we were young, there were snow and there mistletoe above…" Ai sighs reliving when she and Hige had a romantic time. "Our first kiss. But it's not the same. I can't believe Kagome has married a half-demon." Hige rolls his eyes. "Oh stop being such a drama king." Ai protests his drama. "Fine. Fine. As if there's nothing wrong. La di da. Could get things get any worse?" He dances and hears a voice. "Hello Hige." Kikyo greets him from her carriage. "What's going on?" Ai asks suspiciously. "It's nothing dear. I just need some good fresh air." Hige answers her as he closes the doors behind him.

"We need to talk." Kikyo said seriously. "I just took a sleeping pill, let's make this a quick visit." Hige pleads. He comes onto the carriage. The carriage flies away from the castle. "So what's new?" Hige nervously asks. Kikyo smiles sweetly to him, "You remember my son, Prince Koga." Koga was minding his own business filing his claws. "Koga, my gosh it's been years. When did you get back?" Hige asks. Koga blows so gunk out of his claws, "Oh about five minutes ago. After I went through blistering winds and scorching desserts. I climbed to the highest room of the tallest…" Koga yells as Kikyo calms him down, "He endures blistering colds and scorching desserts. He climbs to the highest blood room, of the bloody tallest tower. And what does he find. Some kid telling him that his princess is already married." Kikyo glares at him. "It wasn't my fault. He didn't get there in time." Hige waves his hands in a defense. "STOP THE CAR!" Kikyo screams as the carriage comes to a halt. "Hige…" She said as the two guards crack their knuckles. "You forced me into something I don't want to do." She warns him. Hige shakes, "Where are we?"

"Hello, welcome to Wendy's. Can I take your order?" The girl in window asks Kikyo. "My diet is ruined. I hope you're happy." Kikyo said as she turns to the girl to get something to eat. "I want a classic single with cheese, a salad with cheese…" "I'll have a kids meal." Koga added. "Yes that, and Hige, curly fries?" Kikyo turns to him. "No I'm good." Hige waves his hands. "Here you go Fairy Godmother Kikyo, and this comes with the kids meal." The girl said giving them their bags with the axe after. "There you go Koga." She said. The car leaves to head back to the castle. "Hige, you don't want me to be on my half of the bargain." Kikyo said as she takes a bite of her sandwich. "No, I don't." Hige said with disbelief. "It's the right thing to do. For Kagome and Koga to be together." Kikyo said with the food in her mouth. "Hige nods for that. "Not only for your daughter, but for your kingdom." The carriage returns to the patio of Hige's bedroom. 'What am I supposed to do about it?" He asks as he catches the axe. "Use your imagination." Kikyo said shutting door and the carriage flies away. Hige knows that he had to do what Kikyo told him, or else something worse is going to happen not only to him, but also to his daughter.


	6. Setting A Trap

**Chapter 6: Setting A Trap**

Later that night, Hige goes into a bar while he covers his head in a cloak. Around were other people hustling pool, drinking their beer, and some were in brawls. Hige walks up to the bar, "Excuse me sir." He calls the bartender was a guy in a simple kimono outfit with his hair in a hair bun. 'Yes, may I help you?" The bartender asks. Hige sighs, "I needs someone to be taken care of." Bartender tilts his head, "Who is the human then?" He asks. Hige shakes his head, "No, the person is a half-demon." Everyone in the bar gasp of it. "Let me clue you in. There's one fellow who can take do this, but unfortunately he doesn't want to be bothered." The bartender whispers into Hige's ear. Hige gulps, "Do you know where he is?"

Hige knocks on the door of a dark room, with only the moonlight allowed to show a dimmed area. "Hello?" Hige asks shyly. "Who said you can bother me?" The voice asks. "I don't mean to bother, but I've heard that you have the job to slay demons and half-demons?" Hige asks. "What you've heard is true. I slay demons, and half-demons." The voice answers. "But it comes with a highly reasonable price." Hige pulls out a sack with the sound of coins inside. The voice pulls out his sickle and opens the sac. "You have hired me to slay this creature. Just tell me where I can find him."

Meanwhile in the castle, Inuyasha is in Kagome's bed, while she's asleep. But Inuyasha isn't though. He just can't get any at all. Sighs as he gets out of bed straightening his undershirt, and hakama pants. He browses the room. The first one he sees is a clocks telling him that it's only 2 in the morning. He looks outside the window and sees that the city has most of the lights out for the night, but the sign is still lit up though. He goes to the fireplace and bends downs to get warm from the flames. He looks over the fireplace and sees a samurai, a demon and a princess. He takes the princess figure and moves the arm, "Dear samurai, I pray you take this as a sign of my gratitude." Inuyasha shakes his head. He finds a little desk with a chest on top of it. He looks at it suspiciously as he gets to it. As he opens the chest, it plays a little tune. He quickly closes it, turning to see Kagome turns on her bed. Inuyasha quickly grabs it and sees that it's her diary. He goes to the first page. "Dear Diary, a friend has invited me to a slumber party, but dad said I can't go. He NEVER let's me out at night." Inuyasha turns a few pages. "Mom said I have to go away for a awhile. Maybe some finishing school or something." He turns a few more pages. "Mom said when I'm old enough, my handsome Prince Koga will rescue me from my tower, and we'll live happily ever after." Inuyasha raises an eyebrow. "Mrs. Kagome Koga." Was what surprised him. As he turns the pages it keeps on saying, "Mrs. Kagome Koga." A knock on the door breaks him out of the trance. Inuyasha goes to the door and opens it. "Sorry I disturbed you." Hige said to him. "Oh no I was just reading a…scary book." Inuyasha lied nervously. He didn't wanted Hige to find him snooping Kagome's diary. "That reason I'm here is because I wanted to apologize of my rude behavior at dinner." He added. "Your highness…." Inuyasha started off. "Please call me dad." Hige cuts him off. "Dad…it seems we were acting like demons, and I was wondering if we could start over?" Inuyasha said quietly. "I was thinking we could do a morning hunt. It'd be everything for Kagome." Hige said. Inuyasha looks back to see Kagome still asleep. He nods. "How about the cherry blossom tree south of the city at 7:00 am?" Hige said with a smirk.


	7. Enter Kohaku

**Chapter 7 Enter Kohaku**

The following morning, Inuyasha wakes up, while Kagome is still sleeping. 'I bet Miroku wants to come along." He said quietly, not to wake up his wife. He gets to his suitcase and puts on his robe of the fire rat over her undershirt. He even takes the Tetsusaiga and puts it on his left side waist. He leaves the room, and looks back to see Kagome, "I'll make sure your father and I will get along. Count on it." He smiles and closes the doors behind.

Inuyasha knows the room Miroku is sleeping in. He quietly goes in and smirks. "This will be a good time as any." Inuyasha looks to find a pitcher of water on the table by his mirror. He sees Miroku asleep in his bed. He grabs the pitcher, and to make sure the water doesn't swish, he dumps onto Miroku's head. "Hey what the hell?" Miroku shoots as he bolts out of his sleep. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at Miroku's reaction. "Oh man, you should've seen your face." Inuyasha said trying to calm down from the giggles. Miroku glares at him, "Oh Inuyasha you're dead!" Miroku literally runs after Inuyasha, but Inuyasha is way faster than Miroku thanks his demonic speed. "Before you kill me Miroku, how about we go for a hunt?" Inuyasha said. Miroku stops in his tracks. "As long I can get you back for waking me up, I'll go." Miroku glares at him as he grabs a towel to dry of his face. "Good. Get ready, because we'll be leaving in 10 minutes." Inuyasha said as he leaves Miroku's room. "I don't know why I hang out with him." Miroku said to himself quietly, hoping that Inuyasha didn't hear him. He grabs his monk robes, and gets his sandals and his staff. Inuyasha is downstairs by the main doors of the castle. He then hears the jingles rings from Miroku's staff. "Alright let's get this show on the road." Miroku said as he comes down the stairs. "Let's go." Inuyasha said as they open the door.

Inuyasha and Miroku got to the cherry blossom tree that Hige wanted to meet them, but Hige was nowhere to be found. "Where could he be?" Miroku asks scanning the area. "He said he'd be here by 7:00 am. and it's 7:05 am. he must've ditched us." Inuyasha said. "I'm not sure, but maybe he overslept." Miroku said. "No I smelled the castle and he wasn't there at all." Inuyasha corrected him. I had to be sure that either rather or not that Hige was at the castle before they had to before they go for a morning hunt. "We should go look for him." Miroku said to Inuyasha. "No good, I can't even find him anywhere in here." Inuyasha crosses his arms. "But why would he just let us be here unaware about what's gonna happen?" Inuyasha asks him. "I'm not really sure, Inuyasha." Miroku answers him. "Well since the king refuses to come to meet up and hunt, we'll have to go browse the area." Miroku said as he goes in one direction. Inuyasha sighs as he goes with Miroku. A few minutes later while walking down the wooded path in the forest, they heard a little kid giggling. "Is it me, of is there a kid here in the forest?" Miroku asks. Inuyasha's listening to where the giggling is coming from. He twitches his right ear to get an accurate spot. "Find you!" He jumps and attacks the source of the giggling. But the source jumped out of the way. Inuyasha lands back on the land gracefully. As well as the figure did in front of them. "Looks like it's that kid who did the giggling." Miroku said coming to Inuyasha. The figure is a little boy with brown hair in a high ponytail, with freckles on his face with brown eyes. "Prepare to die, Half-demon." The kid warns Inuyasha. "You've got to be kidding me." Inuyasha shakes his head. "Wait a minute Inuyasha, his outfit looks like Sango's." Miroku said. Inuyasha takes a closer look at the clothing. The clothes he's wearing is similar to Sango's fighting uniform, but the cups and straps with green and bit of teal. And his weapon is a sickle with a long chain to the bottom of it. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Inuyasha yells at him angrily. "I don't have to answer your question. I'm here to slay you." The kid said as he pulls out his sickle and attacks Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabs the sickle with his bare hands and throws it away. "I beg of you to spare me." The kid pleas to the half-demon. Miroku comes up to them. "Inuyasha, I believe I've met him before." Inuyasha turns to him, "What do you mean?" Miroku looks closely to the kid, "Would you happen to be Kohaku?" He asks. The kid nods. "Yes, I'm Kohaku the demon slayer. And how is it that you know me?" Kohaku glares at Miroku. "About 2 years ago, I was coming to a village to do an exorcist and it turned out that you had already did that work before I came there." He said. Kohaku nods, "Yeah I was a wondering demon slayer, just doing what I can to survive, making money." Kohaku explains after Inuyasha puts him down. "Oh, so why are you here to kill Inuyasha?" Miroku asks. "It was the king that requested me to do so." Kohaku answers. Inuyasha sighs, "Wow, and I thought that Kagome's father and I would get to know each other." He goes sits on a rock by a creek. "I guess I was sort of a prince, but I'm a lord, which I didn't tell you because my parents were the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, and I inherited the title of my father, but I didn't wanted to though, because I was kicked out when my parents passed away." Inuyasha explains. Miroku comes to him. "Inuyasha, Kagome would be proud of you if you did something for what she wanted." Inuyasha looks at his reflection. "It wouldn't be possible for me to change. I just want to make her happy." He said. He just remembered, as he pulls out the card Kikyo gave him last night. "Hold the phone, Happiness a teardrop away." He turns to Miroku. "Miroku what was the saddest thing that happened to you." Miroku thinks for a minute. "Well sometimes I remember in my childhood, that I lost my father when his Wind Tunnel sucked him in. I sometimes have nightmares about that time." Miroku confessed he never told that time, but it was the only way to make tears come out of his eyes. Inuyasha quickly let his tear drop onto the card. The card begins to pop out a bubble. Then Fairy Godmother Kikyo comes on, "Hello, this is Fairy God Mother Kikyo. I may be away with a client, or at my office. But I'll gladly make a personal appointment. Have a happily ever after." The bubble burst with glitter after it. Inuyasha smiles, "We have a quest to do, Miroku." Miroku nods, "Good because I thought that today was going to be boring." As they left Kohaku comes to them. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you." He said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha turns to the kid, "No problem, you can come too." Miroku protest, "Are you crazy? That kid tried to kill you." Inuyasha puts his hand on Miroku's shoulder. "He tried, but deep down, he regrets it. He has nowhere to go. He needs a better life to live." Kohaku smiles, "Thank you, Inuyasha. I'll be helpful on your journey." The men smiled, "Alright, let's get a move on then." They start headed off to the place where Kikyo works at.


	8. Realizations, and Kikyo's Workshop

**Chapter 8: Realizations, and Kikyo's Workshop**

Back at the castle, Kagome moans as she tries to wake. When she sees the other side of her bed empty, gets up. "Inuyasha?" She walks around her room, and sees that her diary is out of her chest. She reads the page what Inuyasha read last night. She looks down depressed, "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for you to see it that way." She looks out her window and sees some people are working on her ball. She gets dress in a blue kimono.

Outside Ai and Hige are exanimating the carpets from two of the workers, "They're quite festive. What do you think Hige?" Hige didn't pay attention on them. "Huh? What?" He walks away. Ai let's the two workers go, and go to him. "Could you at least be interested in our daughter's wedding ball?" Hige stops, "I don't think that there's going to be one." Kagome comes outside, and sees her parents talking. "Mom, dad!" She calls out to them. Hige walks away. Kagome goes up to her mother, "Mom, have you seen Inuyasha?" Ai shakes her head. "No, maybe your father does." Kagome nods and goes to him. "Dad, have you seen Inuyasha?" Hige answers her shyly, "No I haven't. He probably went out for a morning walk with his friend, Miroku." Kagome sighs, "He could at least leave me a note." Hige looks at her, "He just needs to get used to the place. And by the looks of his clothes, I believe he came from a wealthy family." Kagome responses, "I knew that, I just wanted to know him a bit more ever since he saved me from the castle." Hige raises an eyebrow, "Well, look what he did to you." Kagome scoffs, "Inuyasha loves me for who I am. You could at least be happy for me." Hige shakes his head of her statement, "Maybe you should think what you would do for him. He'd do anything for you, maybe you should do the same." With that he walks away from her.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kohaku are walking down a path in the woods. As they come to a meadow, they discover a little hut, but right behind it was a factory. 'That must be Fairy God Mother Kikyo's factory." Kohaku said. "She has the most of potions, and hexis of the whole kingdom." He said with that. "Then why don't pop in for a spell?" Inuyasha joked which made Kohaku and Miroku laugh. They enter to see two portraits of Kikyo with a smile. In front was a desk with a little elf writing. "Hello, I would like to see…" Inuyasha said but soon is cut off by the elf, "Fairy God Mother Kikyo. I'm sorry she's not in." The buzzer calls. "Takeri, A hot jasmine tea on the double." Kikyo demands over the line. Takeri sighs, "Yes Fairy God Mother Kikyo, right away." He turns the buzzer off. "The thing is that She's not seeing anyone today." He said. Inuyasha smiles politely, "No worries, we're from the union." The elf tilts his eyebrow, "The union?" Inuyasha nods, "Correct, it's our job to check on this factory, and make sure everything is up to date." Inuyasha said as he points to Kohaku and Miroku that they're part of the union. "Do you ever little depressed?" Miroku asks. "Just a little, but they don't have dental." Takeri answers. "Oh wel, but we're go on right ahead. Just make sure Kikyo doesn't know we're here." Kohaku said as he and the boys go to the back door. "Go right in." Takeri said and resumes his work.

In the back there are a lot of elves in hazard suits, and a few cages with animals, one with swans, and another with two tigers. In the far back there's a room with the title potions on it. They hear a faint explosion sound coming up ahead. "Drop of desire." Kikyo said. The boys go in to see what's going on in the room. Inside is Kikyo flying over a giant cauldron with steam and fog coming out of it. "A pinch of passion." She said as she drips a bottle of it into the cauldron. She comes up to the rim and had a huge bottle with the word lust on it. "And a hint of lust." She pours it in, and a red smoke forms into a heart as she laughs of her success. "Excuse me." Inuyasha calls out to her. Kikyo gasps as she sees Inuyasha is in her room, along with Miroku and Kohaku. "What on earth are you doing here?" She asks as she closes the curtains behind her. "It comes to show that Kagome isn't happy." Inuyasha said. Kikyo laughs, "Oh I wonder why that is." The boys shrugged. Kikyo leads them to a bookshelf on one side of the room. "Let's see, Cinderella. Here we go, 'Lived happily ever after.' Oh no demons." Kikyo glares as she finds Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. "A handsome princes, no demons." She browses towards Sleeping Beauty. "No demons." She said as she throws down other fairy tale stories that has a princess and a prince, but no demons. "No No No. Demons don't live happily after." Kikyo yells at him. "Listen here, I'm a half-demon not a full fledge demon." Inuyasha corrects her. Kikyo scoffs of that, "Doesn't matter, You don't even live a happily ever after." Inuyasha glares at her. "Alright now you listen here." He points at her, "Keep your claws away from me." Kikyo yells back at him. They glare at each other, un the door opens. "A hot jasmine tea…oh sorry" An elf said as it enters the room. Inuyasha slightly smiles, "It's okay we were just leaving." He said to the elf and turns to Kikyo. "Sorry to disturb your, Kikyo." He said as Kikyo turns away with a hand in his face, "Just go." Inuyasha turns to the door, "Let's go guys." He, Miroku, and Kohaku left the room.

In a hallway, there's a closet with the sign, "Janitor" and a pictures with the employee of the month with each elf, but they all wear hazmat suits. As one elf walks but with a cart. All of a sudden the Janitor door opens and a hand grabs him inside. I the factory, a massive elf enters pushing the cart toward the Potion Room. "Hey there bob." It said to one elf. "T.G.I.F eh roger?" It said to another. It gets into the room, and takes off the hazmat suit. It was Inuyasha in disguise. He opens the cart. "All right guys. We have a lot of potions, but which on will do?" Inuyasha asks as Miroku and Kohaku get out. "I'll keep watch." Miroku offered. Inuyasha smiled for him, then turns to Kohaku, "Do you think you can get to the ones of top?" Inuyasha asked the kid. "No problem, Inuyasha. I'll get to them." Kohaku pulls out a rope with a hook on the end of it. He shoots it to one of the shelves, and the hook gives a good grasp on the edge. "Alright I'm going up." He said as climbs up the wall. "What word can be best for you, Inuyasha?" The kid asks to him. "Try anything attractive or something." Kohaku nods as he looks through the bottles. He goes up one more shelf but it's secured by glass. "How about 'Happily Ever After'?" Inuyasha looks up to him, "Well what does it do?" Kohaku looks careful at the message on the cover, "It says 'Beautiful Divine'." Miroku rolls his eyes. "Oh sure, like that's something an ugly person would need to be attractive." Inuyasha glares but sees two elves looking at them, "Miroku! Kohaku it'll have to do." Kohaku gets he scythe and cuts the glass in a circle big enough for his hand to go throw. He moves the glass piece aside, and gets the bottle. When he gets it out, the bottle slips out of his hand, "Oh no!" He cries out as he gets down. Miroku runs and jumps to get it into his hands. "Nice catch, Miroku." Inuyasha comments Miroku. "Thanks, now let's get out of here." Miroku said as the boys run out of the room.

Out of the room, the elves were attacking them, but luckily Inuyasha knocks them out cold. As well as Miroku and Kohaku did to get to the other side of the huge factory. "Alright let's go." Inuyasha said at they head out of the factory and out the hut.


	9. The Transformation

** Chapter 9: The Transformation**

Kikyo yells at all of them as they come to from being knocked out from Inuyasha and his friends. "I'm very angry for how you failed to stop them." She flies around and sees that her factory wasn't a disaster as she thought, "Well at least this is not destroyed. Koga comes barging in, "Mother." Kikyo turns to him, "Sweetie, I know that I can't take to you at the moment, I'm busy right now." Koga comes up to her with a reassuring smile, "I was curious for what the trouble was? That's all." Kikyo explains, "It was that half-demon Inuyasha and his friends that did this." Koga yells as he pulls out his sword, "Where is he? I'll slay him for destroying my destiny, taking away my princess, and my kingdom." Kikyo puts a hand onto his shoulder to calm him down. "Don't worry, we just have to think of something smarter. That's all." An elf has a clipboard with him, "Excuse me, Fairy God Mother Kikyo but one of your potions is stolen." Kikyo turns to him, and takes its from him, she grins, "I believe the potion they stole can be used as our advantage."

Outside the boys were heading back to Far Far Away as Inuyasha reads the description on the bottle. "Happily Ever After. Maximum strength, for you and your true love. If either of you drink this, both will be fine and to have comfort, love and Beauty Divine." Miroku rises an eyebrow, "You both will be fine?" He said as he turns to Inuyasha. "I guess it'll affect Kagome too." Inuyasha pulls out the cork. Miroku protests, "I don't know about this, Inuyasha. Are you serious about this?" Inuyasha glares back, "Listen, I had to think of what Kagome said about making changes for me. So this is what I'm going to do for her." Inuyasha sniffs the aroma but sneezes. Miroku slightly grins, "Looks like you're allergic to it." Kohaku comes up to them, "Miroku, I believe it's Inuyasha choice for what he wants to do best for Kagome. I know you mean well but…" Miroku cuts him, "…but nothing, kid. Inuyasha you have to think this through." He turns to Inuyasha for him to reconsider about the potion. "I love Kagome more than anything, Miroku and this is what I'm going to do." Inuyasha said as he gulps down the potion. Nothing happens, "Maybe it didn't work?" Kohaku asks tilting his head. "Or it just never was meant for me and Kagome to be." Inuyasha answers sadly with a sigh. The clouds begin to gather as it begins to rain. "We better go find shelter." Kohaku said as he covers his head with his hand.

A few minutes later, they find a barn hut, "Let's go in there." Miroku said. They head to the door and open it. Inside they find a little fire pit in the middle. Soaked to the bone, they were able to light a fire to dry themselves off. As the fire warms up the place, Inuyasha was by the doorway looking outside to see the rain still out there. "You okay, Inuyasha?" Miroku said as he comes to him. Inuyasha shows a smile, "Just a little bit. And yet I feel a bit drowsy…." Inuyasha faints and literally falls asleep. "What happened?" Kohaku asks. Miroku lifts him up. "He just fell asleep that's all. Let's get him by the fire." Kohaku nods as helps Miroku carry him by the fire. "It's odd that Inuyasha never faints like that." Miroku said.

Meanwhile back at the palace, Ai and Hige are sitting by the big fireplace having tea. Kagome comes in. "Hello dear, you didn't come for dinner." Hige said with a smile. Kagome looks sad as she looks to them, "Kagome, what's wrong?" Ai asks. Kagome builds her courage to answer, "Dad, mom I've thinking a lot and I believe I'm going to set things right." Hige smiles brightly. "Ah wonderful, what is it that you're going to do my daughter?" Kagome gives them a sad yet serious look, "It was mistake to bring Inuyasha. I'm going to find him, we're going back to the countryside forests where we belong." She turns to leave the room and carries a suitcase with her. "Kagome hold on." Ai shouts as she and Hige chase after her. "Let's not be rash. Besides you can go out in this weather." Hige adds. Kagome opens the door, but soon begins to get a headache, and then faints. "Kagome!" her parents call as they come to her side.

Back at the hut, while Miroku and Kohaku as sleeping, Inuyasha begins to pulse, unaware for what has happened to him. At that point back in the palace, Hige and Ai tucked Kagome into her bed. When they closed the door, Kagome unaware begins to pulse as well.


	10. Changes and Regrets

**Chapter 10: Changes and Regrets**

The next morning, as Inuyasha comes to he sees a girl in a kimono laying by his side, "Ugh." Was all Inuyasha said. "Good Morning, sleepy head." She said sweetly to him. Inuyasha bolts out of his laying position. He sees two other girls with her, "Good Morning." They both said. Inuyasha holds his head, "Man that was freaky. What a headache." He said with a groan. A girl comes up to him with a bucket. "Here, I got you some water." She said. Inuyasha smiles weakly, "Uh, thanks." As he is about to take the bucket, his sees that his hands don't have claws, but rather fingernails. "What?" He widens his eyes. He quickly takes the bucket and sees his reflection. He drops the bucket as it spills water onto the floor. He fiddles with his hair and see it isn't silver, "My hair is black, I've human ears, and my hands have human fingernails, and brown eyes. Oh this is just great." Inuyasha said angrily at himself. Miroku smiles, "Whoa Inuyasha you're a human." Kohaku smiles, "Wow Inuyasha this is incredible." Inuyasha shakes his head with disbelief. "Inuyasha, it seems you've been this way before either of us met you." Miroku said. Inuyasha sits on the edge of the stairs that goes outside. "Yeah, the thing is that I turn into a human on the night of the New Moon. That was three days before I met you." Inuyasha explains his transformation. "No wonder I never got to see you like this." Miroku said as he sits down by him. Kohaku comes to them as well. "I only met you yesterday and this is the first time I got to see you in your human form." Miroku smiles about his comment. "Same here. This is first, but the funny thing is that it's not even the New Moon at all." Inuyasha looks up ahead of them to see it's sunny out, and the kingdom is close by. "I wonder what Kagome is going to said about this though when she sees herself as a human as well?" He said as he lays his head on his palms. "I think she'd be glad to see you like this. Has she ever see you in your human form before?" Kohaku asks. Inuyasha shakes his head, "No she hasn't and I believe tomorrow night will be a New Moon. I wonder what she's going to say. Funny when I saved her from the castle, she was human during the day and a half dog demon at night. But ever since I lifted her curse she's might have my side effects. But who knows?" He said. Kohaku find the bottle, and reads the description on the bottom, "Inuyasha to make these effects permanent, you must kiss her before midnight." Inuyasha smiles for, "I'll make sure she'll under. But…" He frowns, "It's going to be what I've changed for her." Miroku stood, "Well let's go and see for ourselves then." Inuyasha and Kohaku go off to the leave the girls and their hut. "Thank you for taking care of us ladies, "Miroku said fondly. Inuyasha shakes his head, and grabs him by the ear, "Ladies, he has a wife." He calls as they head back to the kingdom.

As they enter the town, Inuyasha remains calm as not to draw attention to himself from the citizens. As he looks at himself on the window with a better reflection of himself, he smiles. "Well at least I didn't scare the people." He said as he runs to the castle. Miroku and Kohaku follow suit. Inuyasha calls for the guards up above, "I'm Kagome's husband Sir, Inuyasha. May I come?" The guard smiles back, "Of course." He said as he lowers the drawbridge. Inuyasha walks in, as well Miroku and Kohaku did. "Thanks." Inuyasha calls to the guard that let them in. Inuyasha smiles as he comes to the door. "It's all or never." He said. Meanwhile Kagome walks and stretches herself. She walks to a table that has a pitcher of water. She grabs a washcloth and washes her face as she dips the washcloth into the water. As she looks at her reflection, she's human. She screams quite loudly. Inuyasha closes the door after he comes into the castle, "Kagome!" He calls out. Kagome heard him, "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha still doesn't know which way to go as he ran one staircase to get to her room. Kagome is running down another staircase. Inuyasha barges into her room, "Kagome!" He calls out. He sees a hood, and sees it's floating. He gives it a confusing look. The hood is taken off, and reveals it to be Kikyo, "Hello, handsome." Kagome comes outside, "Inuyasha!" She calls as she runs. "Kagome!" Miroku calls out. "Miroku…" Kagome looks down to the kid, "Is that you Inuyasha?" She asks. Kohaku shakes, "no. I'm Kohaku. It's nice to meet you, Princess." He said as he bows to her. Kagome smiles, "Nice to meet you too." She turns to Miroku, "Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku answers her quickly, 'He just went to get you." Kagome runs back, "Inuyasha!" She calls out to him. Inuyasha hears her, "Kagome! Kagome!" However Kikyo waves her wand to lock the door. Inuyasha turns to the balcony to get to her, But Kikyo shuts the doors as well. Inuyasha growls. Kikyo gets him attention, "Leaving so soon. Do you want to see your wife."

Kagome is running down the hallway, "Inuyasha!" A voice calls back, "Kagome." Kagome sees a man wearing like Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat, a white undershirt, and red hakama pants. His hair is down from with the same hairstyle. But the difference of him, was the bangs weren't the right style as Inuyasha's. And his eyes were blue. "Is that you Inuyasha?" She asks as she comes to him. What she doesn't know is that the man is Koga is in disguise. "My dear Kagome." Koga said to her sweetly. "What happened to your voice?" She asks. Koga holds her hand, "The thing is that I took a potion to make us human again." Kagome's parents come in. "Kagome we here you screaming. Is everything-" Her mom asks as she sees her daughter, "Kagome what happened. I thought that Inuyasha broke your curse." Hige comes in and sees Koga, "Koga is that you?" as he tilts his. Koga wraps his arm around Kagome's waist, "Oh dad, don't be silly. It's me Inuyasha. I took a chance to make things right. What do you think?" He asks as he hugs Kagome. Up in Kagome's room, Inuyasha yells as long as he could, "Kagome Kagome, Kagome!" Kikyo mocks him, "Kagome, Kagome boo hoo. It seems that she can hear us, pigeon." Inuyasha sighs seeing it's useless to reach her. "Do you think you messed her life long enough?" Kikyo asks quietly as well taking advantage over Inuyasha. "I just wanted her to be happy." He answers with depression and anger mixed in. "She can be, oh sweetheart, she found the prince of her dreams. The potion you took would be enough to change. She's a princess and you're a half-demon." Kikyo said with a sad smile from inside. "But…I love her." He said as he looks out the window to see her with her parents and Koga going back in. "If you _really _love her, you let her go." She opens the door for him to leave. As he leaves his last thought was this, 'I'm sorry Kagome, I'll have to let you go.' And he leaves the castle.


	11. Finding the Truth

**Chapter 11: Finding the Truth**

Miroku and Kohaku are sitting on a bench outside the castle. Then a door is slammed loudly. They find Inuyasha with his bangs over his eyes, "Inuyasha?" Miroku asks, but he walks passes them. "Inuyasha? What happened?" Miroku asks him as he and Kohaku catches up with him. "Leave me alone." Inuyasha answers as he starts running out into the town. Miroku and Kohaku look at each other with confusing look, "What could have made him so upset?" Kohaku asks. Miroku looks out the exit. "I don't know, but we're going find out what the cause was." Miroku said with a serious tone in his voice. Kohaku nods as they run out to catch up with Inuyasha.

Back in the castle, Koga is holding tightly as they sit by the fireplace in the den. As Kagome tries to move, Koga grasps her tighter to prevent. Outside of the room, Ai and Hige look at them without being. "You wouldn't have anything to with this, would you Hige?" She asks sternly to him. Hige answers, "No." he lied to her. It's not right to lie to your own spouse. 'But I have to stop this.' He though as he turns around, "I need to get fresh air." He said to her as he walks down the hallway.

Inuyasha goes into a bar where Hige went the other day. He goes to the bar and sits on the stool, a bartender comes up to him, "What do you want to drink, sir?" he asks. "I'll have a pepsi, please" Inuyasha requested. "Coming up" The bartender said as he pull a lever with the soda's name on it, and pours it into a glass. He gives it to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha gives him how much the drink is. As he drinks he couldn't feel more depressed than ever. "You okay, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks as he finds him. "Oh it's just you guys." Inuyasha said quietly. He and Kohaku sit up on the stools next to him. "What would you like to drink boys?" The bartender asks. "I'll have a root beer, Mannen." Kohaku said. Miroku gives his order, "I'll have a sprite." Mannen nods as he pours the lever with their drinks into two glasses and give them to the guys. Miroku looks at Kohaku, "You know him?" Kohaku smiles a little, "Yeah, he and I are buddies when were little." Mannen couldn't stop but to look at Inuyasha's depression. "Kohaku, what's the matter with him?" Mannen asks pointing to Inuyasha. Kohaku answers sadly. " I'm not really sure myself. Only he knows the answer." Inuyasha takes a sip of his drink, "It was just a mistake." He starts off. "What do you mean?" Miroku asks him. "I shouldn't be the one to save Kagome from the castle." Mannen is surprised. "So you're the one who saved her?" Inuyasha nods, "Yeah. It should be Koga. Not me." Mannen assures, "Nonsense, Inuyasha you're the one who saved her first. If Koga saved her before you did, he'd be the one to be Kagome's husband. But what I found interesting was that you lifted her curse and she became a half dog-demon." Inuyasha looks at him, "You're right. But the truth is that I had to let her go." Mannen looks at him carefully, "When I was in the castle the other day, I saw you as a half-dog demon. Why is it that you're a human?" Inuyasha looks at his drink, "I took a potion for I wanted to know what was best for Kagome. She also turned into a human, but I didn't get to see her." Miroku turns to him, "Then why are you feeling this way?" Inuyasha sighs, "When I was in her room, Kikyo locked me in and I had to see her through the window, but she said it's best for her to be with Koga instead of me. And for that I have to let her go." Kohaku looks at him with a sympathetic pair of eyes. "But Inuyasha you love her. I can't believe you have to do such a thing." Inuyasha nods, "I had no choice but to let her go."

A door opens as a man is a cloak comes in. Mannen is wiping down some tables. The man comes up to him. "Excuse me. Is she here?" The man asks. Mannen stammers a little. "She's uh in the back." Inuyasha turns his face to the man, recognizing the voice. The man goes to a room in the back. Two guards let him in. "Hello there, Kikyo, and Koga." The man pulls down his hood and it turns out to be Hige. Koga is back in his suit of brown armor with his black hair in a high ponytail. "You better have a good reason to drag us down here Hige." Kikyo said as she polishes her wand. "It turns out the Kagome isn't warming up to Koga." Hige starts off. Koga glares at him, "FYI It's not my fault." Kikyo smiles, "It's not your fault at all." Koga sighs, "How charming do I have to pretend that I'm damned Half-demon?" Hige protests, "I believe it's best to call the whole thing off." Kikyo and Koga are shocked, "WHAT?" Hige turns to them, "I mean that you _can't _force someone to fall in love with someone else." Hige said, and he has a point there. "I beg to differ. I do it all the time." Kikyo said with grin. "Have Kagome drinks this and she'll fall in love with the first person kisses, which will be Koga." Little did the group know, on the edge of the window Inuyasha was listening to them. Hige takes the bottle, but gives it back. "No." Kikyo glares at him, "What did you say?" Hige glares back at her, "You heard me, I'm not letting my daughter to do such a thing." Kiyo pulls out her wand and points it at him, "Oh you will. Don't forget that I helped you with your happily ever after. I can take it just as easily. You have a choice; Give Kagome the potion or I'll take away your happily ever after." She warns him. Hige looks down, "I'll give her the potion." Kikyo takes back her wand, "Good, now I have to get Koga ready for tonight. It's difficult to do his hair. I've to do his hair for it." Koga smiles, "Thank you, mother."

"Mother!" Kohaku said from outside of the window. "Oh look it's a kid." Inuyasha said sheepishly. "The Half-Demon!" Kikyo calls to them. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kohaku ran as fast as they could. Kikyo flew like no tomorrow to catch them. "She's gaining on us." Kohaku said as they keep on running. Kikyo glares as they run into the forest. She waves her wand and magic effects the trees to grab the guys with their branches. Kikyo laughs, "How weak you've become. Without your demonic powers you can't escape from me." Inuyasha struggles but it's no use, "You better let us go, if you know what's good for you, Kikyo!" Kikyo shakes, "No can do, I've got Koga to take Kagome from you. Once they kiss, Kagome will no longer you, as she will love Koga instead." Inuyasha widen his eyes. "I won't let you and your son get away with this." Little did they know, Shippo, and Souten are hiding in a nearby bush. "We've to help them" Shippo said to her. "Yeah, but what is she going to do with them?" Souten asks. Shippo shrugs his shoulders, "I dunno, we'll have to see though." Kikyo waves her magic wand, and all of a sudden, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kohaku disappear right in front of them. "Mother. Where did you take them?" Koga asks as he comes to her. "I just put them in the dungeon outside of town. They won't interfere with out plan." Koga nods. "Let's go." Shippo said quietly. "Do you know where it is?" Souten asks. Shippo nods, "Yeah I saw it just right by the entryway of the town." Shippo grabs a leaf from his kimono and made himself invisible. "Here." He said as he gives her a leave. Souten did the same thing. They head of to the dungeon where Inuyasha and his friends are.


	12. Knowing the Right Way

**Chapter 12: Knowing the Right Way**

Meanwhile, Hige returns to the castle to get ready for the Ball. He goes into the kitchen. He looks into the cupboard to find some teacups and tea leaves powder. He goes to the kennel and fills it up with water. As the water boils, Hige pulls out the potion Kikyo game him. He opens it up and pours water with the tea powder into one of the two teacups. He then adds the potion into one of the cups as the potion got into the tea, a heart appears out in the steam. He sighs as he carries the tray with the cups on it, and head toward Kagome's room.

Kagome is so unsure of what she's been through. How could Inuyasha (Who is actually Koga) be like that? Inuyasha usually has an aggressive attitude, and yet, his voice wasn't right. She gets into her wardrobe to put on a leaf green kimono with a lighter green obi. She puts her hair in a low ponytail. "Something's not right with him." She said as she finishes washing her face. A knock was on the door. "Who is it?" She asks. "It's me, Kagome." Hige said on the other side. She comes to the doors and opens it. "Oh, hi." She said with sigh. Hige comes in with the tray. "I see that you're ready for tonight." He said as he puts the tray on her vanity. He turns to see her on the balcony facing the front of the castle with guests entering the castle. "What's the matter, Kagome?" He asks as he comes to her. "I've changed my mind." She said. "What do you mean, dear?" He asks with a confused look. "I just can't do this, dad." She said to him. "Why? What has change your mind?" Kagome looks at Koga (Who believes to be Inuyasha.) She sighs as she answers, "I can't because of him." Hige looks down to see Koga getting a lot of attention from the people. "What's wrong with Inuyasha?" He asks. Kagome looks back to her father, "Inuyasha isn't himself. He doesn't even the attitude that I admire from him." She said. "Kagome, why don't give him a chance. I mean I've changed for you mother, Inuyasha is doing the same." Kagome isn't that fooled to know. She can tell the differences of changes. "Change? He completely lost his mind. I know he doesn't want attention from a lot of people." She said, she knew that Inuyasha wasn't that much of a socializing a person, being a half-demon he is. And now as a human, he's the star of the town. "It's the _old _Inuyasha I fell in love with dad. I'd do anything to have him back." She said. She was went back to her vanity and puts a lily in her hair. As she was about to take a cup (which had the potion in it.) Hige takes it from her. "Sorry, that's mine. Otherwise I'll be up all night." Kagome takes the other one and drinks it. She smiles, "Thanks dad." She said as she continues on drinking her tea. Hige looks outside, 'Inuyasha…save my daughter.'

In the dungeon, Inuyasha, Kohaku and Miroku are in a huge cell with their ankles and wrists in chains. "This is just great." Inuyasha said angrily. Kohaku looks at him, "I know how you feel." Inuyasha bangs his hands on the ground. "I have to save her before it's too late." Miroku agrees, "Inuyasha, Kagome is _everything_. Are you going to let Koga take her away from her. How would I feel if he took away Sango?" Kohaku turns to him, "Did you say 'Sango'?" Miroku nods. "Sango's my sister." Kohaku tells them. Inuyasha looks at him with a glare. "I knew since I met you, you had a similar scent to her." Kohaku explains, "After our village was destroyed by Naraku, Sango and I got separated for 3 years and we haven't seen each other since." Miroku looks softly to him, "I bet Sango would be proud of you helping us getting through this." Kohaku smile then turns to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, are you just going to give up your wife. How would she feel if you weren't there for her?" Inuyasha glares outside that looks towards, "She'd be unhappy. I need her more than anything in the world." He said with the determination in his eyes, as always. "That's the spirit Inuyasha!" A voice said in the hall. "Shippo, is that you?" Inuyasha calls out. "And Souten." Shippo said as he comes to the light with Souten with him. "I got the keys. Now let's get you guys out of here." Souten said as she unlocks their cells, and their shackles. "Let's get moving." Inuyasha said as he runs out of the dungeon. "Inuyasha, wait!" Shippo said as he catches up to him. "I have to get into the castle." Inuyasha hastily said as he tries to find a way to get in and getting their weapons. "You have me." Shippo said as he turns in a horse. (Think of Donkey from Shrek 2 when he was a stallion) Inuyasha smiles as he gets on. Souten did the same thing that Shippo did as she turns into a black stallion for Miroku and Kohaku. "Alright. We've a got a party to crash." Inuyasha smirks as Shippo and Souten gallop their way to the castle.


	13. Chapter Party Brawl

**Chapter 13 Party Brawl**

Koga is waiting patiently for Kagome at the doorway. As he taps his foot, "Just one more hour until that potion wears off." He mumbles to himself. He hears footsteps coming down the hall. Down come Kagome with her father walking along with her. Koga smiles for her ravishing beauty. "Mine you look marvelous, my dear." Koga compliments her. Hige is wearing shining armor over his blue kimono. He let's her go as she walks to Koga, taking his hand as they exit the castle and into the courtyard where the ball is being held. Hige walks to Ai as she applauses uneasily for her daughter. "Let's welcome, Princess Kagome and Prince Inuyasha." One person announcing them as they walk down the stairs. Koga is giving out blow kissing to the citizens. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asks to him. "I'm doing what every prince needs to get attention." He answers. She looks at him closely and sees glitter on his lips, "You have glitter on your lips?" She asks a bit grossed. Koga smacks them together, "Strawberry flavored, wanna try?" Kagome yanks her hand with a glare. Koga turns to Kikyo with the 'Now What?' look on his face. Kikyo flies to the stage, "c-Major put it in c-Major." She tells the pianist. A spotlight lights up on here, "Ladies, and Gentlemen…" She said as she waves her wand to turn her dress into a sparkling blue one from a movie. "…I'd like to dedicate this song to Princess Kagome and Prince Inuyasha." The music begins to plays Holding out for a Hero. "Kagome, dear may I have your hand for a dance?" Koga asks. Kagome hesitates for a minutes, but accepts his offer. They dance in the middle, as if Koga is a natural. "Since when do you know how to dance?" Kagome asks. Koga chuckles, "Let's just love is full of surprises." The music swells as the singers come up on stage.

Inuyasha and his friends made it to the front of the castle. "We need to get in." he said as he sees the drawbridge is closed. Shippo then transforms in s big pink bubble. "Get on." Shippo said as the guys got on. A cannon ball is fired at them. "Watch out!" Souten said as she throws an attack at it. "Lightning flash." She throws it and the cannonball turns to rubble. "Great job." Inuyasha said. Shippo Manages to get over the wall. Inuyasha gets a chance to jumps down and lands on the ground. "We'll take care of the guards." Kohaku said while Miroku goes and runs with Inuyasha to get to the back of the castle. Kohaku, Shippo, and Souten continue on to hold the guards off.

Koga and Kagome aren't the only ones dancing now, a couple of couples begins to dance along in a tango way from the song. Koga pulls out a rose and puts it in his mouth. Hige shakes his head seeing how wrong this is. As They come to a halt to drop and catch Kagome in his arms. The rose falls from his mouth. Just when Koga is about to kiss her, Kagome grabs is and puts it in her mouth. Koga sighs as they resume dancing.

Inuyasha and Miroku keep on running through the castle and see two guards at the door. "Halt who goes there?" One guard asks. "I'm Prince Inuyasha." Inuyasha said. "Don't take us as a fool. Prince Inuyasha is already out there." Said the other guard. Inuyasha glares, "Listen here, that's Prince Koga, and he's imposing me. Now let me through." Inuyasha said. "He's telling the truth. Let us pass." Miroku said. The guards step aside and open the door.

Koga has Kagome in a holding position of the tango and the rose falls out. 'Now's my chance.' Koga said proudly. As He is about to kiss her, the door slams open. "STOP!" Inuyasha calls out. The music stops as the people, Kikyo, Koga, Hige, Ai, and Kagome see a man in black hair, in a red kimono, and with brown eyes. "Koga, release my wife, now." He said. "Inuyasha?" Kagome is surprised to see him. "I thought I threw you guys into the dungeon." Kikyo glares as him. Inuyasha chuckles, "Well, I've a few tricks up my sleeve." Kikyo scoffs, "Yeah right, like you can do magic." Inuyasha smirks, "I may be no magician, but I got a few friends to help me out." He snaps his fingers and Souten comes up from the clouds and causing some lightning to strike down Kikyo. Kikyo flies as fast as she can, not the get struck. As the wind picks up speed, Kikyo drop her wand. Shippo jumps off and catches it. Kikyo tries her best to get her best, but came up with something, "She's taken the potion. Kiss her now." She said to Koga. Koga grabs Kagome and kisses. "NO!" Inuyasha said. He drops to his knees, with his bangs over his eyes. 'Kagome…' he thought. Kikyo smiles happy about it. As the kiss break, Koga holds Kagome in his arms. Kagome, however puts her hand on his face and slaps him hard, knocking him hard. Inuyasha looks up with a disgusting look on her face. "How dare you!" Kagome runs to Inuyasha. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." She drops to her knees. "Kagome…." Inuyasha said. Kagome looks at him carefully, "What is it?" Inuyasha grabs her and embraces her. "I was so scared I was going to lose you." Kagome snuggles into his haori, "I was so scared as well."Kikyo gets her wand from Shippo was easily distracted by the scene. "I told you, Half-Demons don't live happily after." She rages out send an attack to Inuyasha and Kagome. Hige runs in front and reflects the attack back at Kikyo, taking the attack as well. Kikyo is hit, and then explodes into a lot of bubbles, leaving the wand behind.


	14. The Reason I Love You

**Chapter 14 The Reason I Love You**

Kagome is shocked. She runs to Hige, seeing that he's gone. "Dad." She cries, as Inuyasha pulls her into his arms. Ai, "Hige…" Miroku, Shippo and Souten come up. "Is he?" Souten asks. A bark was heard. "he barked." Shippo said sadly. "Hige?" Ai asks as a black Samoyed dog comes out. "Dad?" Kagome asks as she looks him. "You're a Dog demon?" She asks. Hige sighs as he sits down. "Yes I'm a dog demon. Before you were born, I feared that My demon blood would go into you. But it did." I asks Kikyo to make me human, but she couldn't take away your demon blood." Hige said. "I'm so sorry that I've hurt you and Inuyasha. Could you do the honors of offering my blessings?" Inuyasha smiles, "Yes, I accept them." Hige then turns to Ai, "I'm sorry, Ai. I thought I'd be the man you'd deserved." He said as he walks away. Ai scratches his, "You're more of a man than you ever were, fleas and all." Ai said hugging him. Hige barks happily.

The clock chimes, "Inuyasha, the Happily Ever After Potion." Kohaku calls out. Inuyasha bolts, "Midnight…" He turns to Kagome, "Kagome is this what you really. To be this way forever?" Kagome looks confused, "What do you mean?" Inuyasha holds her hand. "Because if we kiss, we can be this way forever." Kagome gasps. "You'd do that…for me?" Inuyasha smiles back "Yes. Just like this." Kagome turns to see her parents and her friends. "I would have what other princess wants, to live happily ever after." Inuyasha smiles as he leans. Kagome puts her finger on his lips, "With the Half-demon I married." She said as she cups his chin. Inuyasha holds it firmly. The clock's final wears off the potions as Inuyasha and Kagome pulse as they grew their dog ears, claws, fangs, and Inuyasha's hair is silver with his golden eyes. Kagome embraces him. "Now, can you tell me where were we?" She asks playfully. Inuyasha chuckles, "We were in the middle of this." He said as he kneels her down and kissing her with their love. The crowd applauses to them for their love. A roar is heard in the distance. "Kagome, Inuyasha!" A voice calls out. Inuyasha and his friends find Kirara riding down towards them. "Sango." Kagome said she hugs her. "What happened? Are you okay?" Kagome keeps on asking her. "Yes I'm find and so is Kimiko, and Kirara?" Sango said. "Sango…who's Kimiko?" Miroku asks. Sango pulls out a bundle in a clothe. "Miroku, Kimiko is our daughter." She said as she unwraps the cloth. A baby girl has black hair and brown eyes. "So, this is our child?" Miroku asks. Sango answers with a kiss. "Yes, she's our child." Kohaku is shocked to see his sister. "Sango!" He calls out. Sango turns to see Kohaku in front of her. "Ko…Kohaku?" She stammers. He smiles, "Yes, it's me." Sango runs and hugs him like no tomorrow. Inuyasha holds Kagome in his arms, "Kohaku, and Sango have been separated for 3 years. And here they are now." He said. Kagome sighs, "and she's a mother too." She added. Inuyasha just chuckles, "Maybe… we'll have a family too." He said as they head back to the castle. Kagome is lifted then laughs, "You never get tired of doing this?" She asks as she hangs onto Inuyasha. "Nope." He said as they went back to their room, and called it another day.

As they got into bed Kagome snuggles into Inuyasha's strong chest, "What happened to Koga?" She asks him. "I'm not sure. I wonder what happened to him." Inuyasha responses as he strokes Kagome's hair. "You're the only one for me, Inuyasha." She said half tiredly. "And that's why I won't let any man have you but me." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "And I'll make no other woman will do the same." Kagome counters as she falls asleep. "And that's the reason I love you so much." He said kissing her forehead as they went to sleep.

THE END


End file.
